


To Be Alone With You

by PotatoLife



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A random tea headcanon???, Dorks, Fluff, Gay Romance, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Selectively Mute Link, Soft-Spoken Link, cuddles??, giant shark hugs??, highkey flirting, lowkey flirting, shy bois™, soft boys with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoLife/pseuds/PotatoLife
Summary: My attempt at writing wholesome fluff, with hopefully more wholesome fluff to come.Basically Link & Sidon try to spend time together. You Won't Believe What Happens Next!G A Y. F E E L I N G S.(and yes I'm naming this after a Sufjan Steven's song, fight me.)





	1. The Glow

**Author's Note:**

> After telling myself that I'd never write a fanfic, (let alone a Sidlink one) I slipped and fell on my laptop, accidentally opening a word doc.  
> It's been a good(?) distraction from my crippling depression and anxiety so theres that.
> 
> Also I'm going for sections that focus on the perspective of one character at a time. So the first section is Zelda centric, then jumps to to Sidon and some of his recent memories, then jumps back to the present tense. Literally just experimenting here folks. Not sure if that's a efficient formula, so let me know~
> 
> Let me believe that the Zora drink tea.

 

 

 

Night had fallen over Zora's Domain. The soft teal glow of the luminous stones was at its peak. The light of the stones kept the Hylian princess wide awake, despite her utter exhaustion. It was her first night in the Domain since arriving with Link to investigate the status of Divine Beast Vah Ruta, and of course, make her presence known to the Zora people. But this glow! It was as frustrating as it was beautiful. If Zelda weren’t so sleep deprived, she would, with certainty, find it much more admirable.

 

She wondered if Link was having the same sleeping troubles in the next room over.

 

She huffed. _Probably not. He’s spent far more time here than I ever have._

If Link was sleeping soundly, however, she would without a doubt hear him _snore._

It was safe to say Zelda seemed to have trouble sleeping wherever she went with her appointed knight. Whether it was staying up with her late-night research, Link’s blaring bodily functions, or luminous stones, the Princess couldn’t remember the last time she had a good night’s rest. Because even when she did manage to submerge into slumber, Zelda was often plagued with vivid nightmares.

 

Zelda focused now, listening intently for sounds of any sort coming from Link’s room. But she heard nothing. Perhaps the waterfalls and the surrounding atmosphere were drowning him out?

 

_Not likely._ She thought to herself, smiling.

After a few moments of consideration, Zelda decided to leave her queen-sized water bed and perhaps see if Link was awake as well. She bundled herself in a Rito down feather blanket before making her across the corridor to Link’s guest room.

 

Her feet hardly made a sound as Zelda tip toed along the marble-like floor. It was however, quite cold and needless to say grabbing the blanket was a good idea.

 

His door was open, and the waterbed was absent of a resting hero. Frowning, Zelda continued down the luminescent corridor towards the wide balcony.

 

“Princess?” a voice called from behind.

 

Zelda whipped around, slightly startled. To her relief, it was Bazz, captain of the Zora guard, simply doing his rounds.

 

“Bazz! Sir Bazz. Good-uh…good evening.”

 

“Whatever are you doing out of bed your Highness?” Bazz asked as he approached.

 

_Highness._ It was something Zelda was still getting used to, or at least used to again. Hyrule was by no means the same 100 years ago. Besides the Sheikah tribe and the Zora, very few knew of Zelda’s origin and former status. Zelda wasn’t even sure she could just pick back up where she left off. Or if she wanted to. She was absent from her kingdom for a century after all.

 

Zelda cleared her throat softly. “Just some trouble sleeping is all.”

 

“I see. I hope the blissful water bed isn’t to blame.” Bazz replied. “Some hylians find them too buoyant to sleep on.”

 

Zelda chuckled softly. “Oh no. The bed is wonderful. It’s just a bit.…Sir Bazz...have you seen Link? He’s not in his room.” Zelda remembered halfway through her sentence the reason she was up in the first place.

 

“Ah.” Bazz nodded. “Yes. Master Link has gone for a midnight stroll himself. Presumably to the central square, as usual.”

 

_As usual?_

“Oh. Thank you Bazz.” Zelda gave a small formal bow. She idly scratched the back of her head and made her way to the balcony just a few feet away.

 

The balcony over looked the central square of the domain and the magnificent tribute of the Zora Princess Mipha. The glow from the luminous stones made Mipha’s statue all the more ethereal. The memorial of the Zora Princess appeared so full of grace in these quiet moments that Zelda had to wonder if her spirit perhaps rested within.

 

Near the foot of the pedestal where Mipha’s graceful form stood, there was Link. Sitting cross-legged and gazing upwards. Zelda could only imagine why.

 

_Of course. He loved her. I knew this…his heart must still be in mourning._

“Princess?”

 

Again, Zelda spun around to Bazz’s voice. She didn’t notice he followed her out here.

 

“Sir Bazz…” Zelda began.

 

“Yes Princess?”

 

Zelda sighed, her eyes downcast. “You said that, Link often visits the central square. Is it- is it to visit Lady Mipha?”

 

Bazz approached, joining the princess at her side, looking over the railing.

 

“Master Link often visits Lady Mipha’s memorial yes. Perhaps to find his own peace in some way. I do believe Master Link is burdened with memory loss to this place. He spent much time here, many years ago.” Bazz explained.

 

Zelda looked down towards Link, eyes full of sympathy. Her pointed ears fell ever so slightly. She knew full well Link still struggled with voids in his memory and she prayed they may all return over time. If she could trade all the power of the Goddess Hylia she held in favour for his lost years, Zelda would do so in a heartbeat.

 

Forgetting that you once held someone so dearly, and not remembering their love…

 

“However,” Bazz went on. “Our own Prince Sidon has his fair share of sleepless nights. He too finds solace there. On some of my past late night patrols, I’ve seen both Master Link and our Prince in the presence of Lady Mipha’s memorial.”

 

Bazz was silent for a moment. As if on cue, the pair noticed a tall red form making its way down the eastern staircase of the palace.

 

Even in these late hours while most of his people were asleep, Prince Sidon carried himself with dedication. Zelda tried to hide her bashful smile; she found Sidon to be incredibly charming yes, but she found amusing how one could easily break away the Prince’s proud strut into an excitable bounce. Zelda learned this early into their arrival to Zora’s Domain. The moment the large red zora laid eyes upon Link and herself, Sidon lost all composure and bounded over to the pair. Poor Link was nearly sent to the infirmary after Sidon all but squished him in a mighty Sidon-sized hug. Yet he displayed utmost formalities when addressing himself to Zelda. 

 

Bazz chuckled softley “Prince Sidon is quite fond of Master Link. I do believe the two meet during their restless nights to confide one another. Of course, It has been awhile.”

 

“I see.” Zelda said softly.

 

_I suppose…Link already has someone to talk to._

 

Bazz turned to look at the forlorn face of the Princess. “Princess, is there anything I can do for you? You travelled so far and you must be exhausted after today. I do wish for you to be well rested. Ah! Perhaps a tea?”

 

The Princess turned to Bazz and smiled. “I didn’t know the Zora drank tea.”

 

“Aha, well. You need to spend more time with us Princess. Our King’s love of tea was introduced by a certain Hylian man long ago, and well, we Zora have been drinking it ever since.” Bazz explained.

 

“A Hylian man?”

 

Bazz smiled softly. “It was the King of Hyrule himself. Your father.”

 

*

 

It was true that the Prince could hardly contain his exhilaration at the arrival of the Hylian champion and the Princess of Hyrule. The inevitable of Ganon’s defeat was known since the day Sidon and all the Zora people witnessed in awe Vah Ruta’s blinding flash of power towards the malice infested castle. The earth shook and the sky darkened; not unlike the day the calamity struck, which many of the Zora had the misfortunate of remembering. Hours had passed under the dark crimson sky before a celestial light illuminated from the horizon. After that, the sky returned to blue, and Sidon swore he felt the immense burden that plagued Hyrule for a century- disappear. As if it were nothing more than a breath. It was then the Prince knew. He knew the Princess and the Champion had succeeded.

 

It could only be a matter of time before Link passed though Zora’s Domain, Sidon would think. He would, wouldn’t he? Unless he…

 

Sidon had eagerly asked his father for leave from his Princely duties to find his beloved friend. King Dorephan assured his son that Link would return to the Domain in due time.

 

Ten days had gone by with hardly a whisper of news about the Hylian Champion’s whereabouts.

 

Ganon’s defeat greatly reduced the number of Lizafos in the Lanayru region, therefore allowing Zora soldiers to scout further and further in the surrounding waters. One day, atop the rolling hills of the wetlands, a Zora guardswoman spotted two figures clad in blue upon their steeds. Recognizing Link as one of the riders, the Zora quickly sent word back to the Domain that the Hylian Champion had been sighted in the region with a companion, presumably making their way to the home of the Zoras.

 

Prince Sidon could hardly contain his happiness when the news was brought to him and his father. Sidon’s head fin wagged so rapidly that it became swore.

 

“My Prince…please do try to keep your composure.” Muttered Muzu.

 

King Dorephan chuckled. “Now Muzu. We can’t always compete with your utterly stoic and _well-mannered_ demeanor.”

 

“That’s a funny way of saying _boring_.” Sidon smirked.

 

Muzu rolled his eyes and grumbled.

 

Dorephan laughed heartily at Sidon’s words and Muzu’s reaction. “Come now Muzu. There is peace in Hyrule for the first time in over a century! The Hylian Champion’s efforts were no small feat. It’s beyond worth being jubilant for! And for a dear friend to our beloved home no less!”

 

Muzu sighed. “I know my King, I know. But must you mock the valid concerns of these old gills? The two of you have been ganging up on me too much lately.” Muzu shook his fingers at the Prince.

 

“We make a good team, don’t we father?” Sidon smiled, looking up at the much larger Zora.

 

The King smiled and gently placed a big hand over Sidon’s head, caressing him in such a way that slightly embarrassed the Prince. Though it didn’t fail to evoke a big smile on Sidon’s face. His father had loosened his own composure ever since Vah Ruta had been appeased. While King Dorephan had always been light hearted, Sidon knew his father’s heart carried the brokenness of losing a child. Now with knowing both his daughter’s duty as Champion had been fulfilled as well as Calamity Ganon’s demise, the King’s heart was at peace. And much like his son’s, the Zora King’s smiles were as warm and sweet as the summer breeze.

 

 *

 

Knowing Link was truly on his way to Zora’s Domain now, Sidon stood before the memorial of his sister Mipha.

 

“Mipha. I know I’ve said it many times already but…I’m so proud of you. I’m so proud of Link! I’m so proud of everyone. It’s over. And now- now he’s coming here, to us! Again, at long last! I can’t wait to tell him how much I-“

 

Sidon stopped. He didn’t know where he was going with this.

 

_How much I…_

“I missed him. Yes. How much I’ve missed him. Dear Mipha…being a Prince doesn’t allow you to have a lot of friends and I…I’m sure you know all about that. Perhaps that is why you held him dear-“

 

Sidon stopped again to think about what he was saying. He laid a hand on his chest and felt his heart beating faster than usual.

 

“UH. Not to say I hold him dear…no no I mean, I _do_ , but not like _that._ Not like…you?”

 

_Not like what?_

Sighing deeply, the Prince turned around to face the mountain in the south, where the divine beast stood dormant.

 

“Sister. In the short time I’ve spent with him, I can already understand why you would hold him dear. I cannot seem to withhold my… _composure_ since I’ve heard news of his arrival. Muzu has even been teasing me.” Sidon chuckled softly and turned to face Mipha’s form again. “But don’t worry; father and I have been teasing him right back.”

 

 *

 

Where Sidon had been standing prior to this night, the space in the presence of Mipha’s statue was occupied by none other than the person he had eagerly been waiting for.

 

Link had arrived earlier that day, and after surviving Sidon’s…well… _enthusiastic constriction_ of a greeting, he and Zelda had a busy day mingling with the Zora people and meeting with the Zora King of course. As much as Sidon wished he could spend some time with his dearest friend, he knew Link and Zelda needed some time to rest. Rest turned out to be aiding Zelda in researching the surrounding flora and fauna. A few curious Zora children tagged along with them but due to his size, Sidon felt he would only get in the way.

 

But here he was now; in the place he and Sidon met on occasion in the past, into the late hours. Secretly Sidon had hoped to find him here on this night. How could he possibly sleep if it meant spending time with the person you-

 

_The one I hold dear?_

Sidon desperately shoved the thought away but somehow his heart caught wind of it and was now beating faster than he would have liked.

 

_Am I…nervous? To talk to Link?_

But of course! Surely someone would be a little hesitant to speak with the Hero of Hyrule; the man who saved everyone’s butts from an apocalypse, the man who has faced and defeated the physical manifestation of evil itself! Link was a living legend. 

 

Sidon decided to remain silent as he approached the Hylian. Link tilted his head upwards, regarding the Zora with a warm smile. As Sidon sat down next to his small friend, he couldn’t help but notice the weariness in Link’s eyes.

 

_Very...pretty eyes._

 

Moments of silence passed by without either of the two men saying a word. Sidon knew Link was comfortable with silence, being quite the soft-spoken person he was. But Sidon couldn’t for the life of him think of what to say in this moment in time. Not that he minded. This silence, under the glow of the domain and graceful watch of Mipha’s statue, was a welcomed one.

 

“I was hoping to find you out here.” Link spoke, barely more than a whisper.

 

The Prince heart jumped, despite the quietness of Link’s words. Looking down at his friend, Sidon replied, “I’m not terribly hard to find, if we’re being honest.”

 

Link breathed a laugh.

 

 Sidon’s heart trembled in response.

 

The Prince allowed more silence to pass before speaking.

 

“My friend, I can’t help but notice, you do look particularly exhausted.”

 

Link sighed. “I am. Very.”

 

“Oh.” Sidon blinked. “So why did you...leave bed? I thought you said blissful water beds were impossible to escape the moment you lay down?”

 

“They are. But I had a good reason to get up.” Link was looking up at Sidon now.

 

_Because you wanted…to see me?_

 

Sidon’s eyes widened and regrettably felt his tail twitch.

 

“I was hungry.” Link said with a straight face.

 

_Oh._

“O-oh.” Sidon gazed down at his hands folded neatly in his lap. “Really? Didn’t you have enough to eat today?”

 

 

“I’m joking Sidon.” Link laughed softly. “But thank you for your concern.”

 

_Oh?_

Sidon’s tail began twitching again. “Oh. Well it’s a very probable reason for you, regardless.”

 

Link let out a puff of air through his nose. It was something Hylian’s could do to express laughter, Sidon once observed. He found it endearing. And oddly a bit fascinating

  

“I wanted to…see you. You know. Like we used to.”

 

Sidon could only see warmth in Link’s eyes. In fact, before this night, Sidon had never paid close attention to Link’s eyes. And now that he noticed them, he didn’t want to look away. His eyes reflected the glow that surrounded the domain each night. Like a pair of immaculate sapphires.

 

A pair of very sleepy, beautiful, sapphires.

 

Perhaps Link was always tired on the occasion the two of them met under the stars? Could it be Link would sacrifice rest just to spend some time with him?

 

 

Sidon must have stared too long because Link suddenly looked away. “I missed you Sidon. I’m sorry today was so...busy.”

 

“It’s okay. We have now.” Sidon replied, voice becoming equally as soft as Link’s.

 

“And tomorrow. Well, after I help Zelda with Vah Ruta of course.” Link yawned.

 

Sidon relaxed a bit now, stretching his arms over his head, and yawning so wide it would rival a lynel’s jaws.

  

Link shuffled a few inches closer to where Sidon sat, and to his dismay, the Prince now felt his tail swing like a pendulum.

 

“It’s good to be back here.” Link said as he yawned again.

 

Sidon wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but every time he seemed to look over, Link appeared closer to his side. “You can go back to bed if you’d like Link.” Sidon chuckled.

 

“Nah it’s o-.” Link was interrupted by another yawn.

 

_Goddesses this boy!  Has he always been so…endearing?_

The more time Sidon spent lost in thought about the Hylian by his side, the closer Sidon got to realizing the nature of his-

 

_Thump._

The Prince felt a light pressure against his torso, below his gills. Looking down, Sidon saw the Hylian resting his head on him.

 

There was no point in even trying to prevent the sound of his heart beats now; Sidon was certain it was echoing like a Goron drum in Link’s ears.

 

Hearing soft even breathing from the Hylian at his side, the Prince was certain the boy was sleeping now. Somehow sleeping through the rhythms of Sidon’s heart.

 

Sidon took a deep breath and allowed himself this quiet moment under the glow of the Domain. He smiled widely.

 

“Yes. We have now.” He whispered.

 

 

 

 


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wakes up only because food.  
> Sidon hates wasabi.  
> Zelda is a nerd.
> 
> Low-key. mundane. tame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more tea headcanons.

“Wake up Link!”

 

He heard her voice, not unlike in his waking moments in the shrine of resurrection. But Link couldn’t seem to open his eyes.

 

Link felt himself sinking into a soft form of sorts, and it was moving all around him.

 

“Link! Come on.”

 

The soft buoyant form surrounding Link’s body began to engulf him. He began flailing helplessly. However, Link’s physical sleeping body was motionless; muttering softly as he struggled to return to the waking world.

 

_Damn these waterbeds._

“I guess you’ll just have to miss breakfast then.”

 

Link’s eyes shot open, relieved to be on the surface of his blissful water bed. He blinked several times to adjust to morning rays flooding the room.

 

Zelda was standing next to his waterbed, pouring a cup of hot tea and placing it on the small bedside table.

 

She spared a quick glance to the sleepy Hylian’s direction, smiling. “Sleep well?”

 

Link groaned as he sat up in his bed. He recalled being up quite late and meeting Sidon, only to quickly pass out on the Zora. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, he truly wanted to spend time talking with the Zora Prince.

_I’ll just have to make it up to him today._

 

 It had been months since they had a time alone together. Link hadn’t seen Sidon since he left to fulfill his role as the Hylian Champion, and honestly did not know in the moment Calamity Ganon’s frightful form stood before him if he would make the return.

 

In those moments, Link could not remember anyone. Not Sidon, not Zelda, the legendary glowing blade in his hand, nor the Champions he had freed.  

 

It was the voices of the four champions, commanding their Divine Beasts for their final assault, that brought Link back to his senses, reminding him that he was not alone in the fight. A blinding flash of blue energy cascaded down from the top of the sanctum, relentlessly striking Calamity Ganon.

 

Link regained his courage and his strength, eager to end this nightmare once and for all. To defend at all costs the land he called home. To save the Princess, and to see her smile as bright as the sun.

_And to see a certain Zora Prince again…_

 

And now Link was here, in Zora’s Domain, with the Princess. Not to mention resting in his absolute favorite kind of bed, even if they did cause him strange sleep paralysis from time to time.

 

Link sleepily scratched the back of his head and caught the gaze of the Princess. She was already dressed and equipped for an excursion to the Divine Beast. In the short time they travelled together, Zelda had almost always been awake first, eager to start the day. Understandably so; being confined for a century would made you treat every hour of the day with utmost appreciation. Zelda did not like wasting time. She knew rest was important and truthfully knew that she needed more than she was giving herself, but how could she when there was so much to be done? Let alone to be discovered.

 

“I brought you some Akkalan blend tea.” Zelda began. “Bazz told me it’s your favourite. He told me how fond the Zora’s became from tea over the past century! It’s quite fascinating really. He even leant me a book all about tea and how it came to be in Hyrule and where to find ingredients for different blends. This tea here is a combination of black tea leaves, lavender, clove blossoms only found in Akkala- that’s where it gets its name from- some fennel….I’m rambling aren’t I?”

 

Link gave a shy smile in response. Zelda would sometimes go on these small energetic rants of various topics. She seemed to get bashful as soon as she realized just how much she was actually saying. Link found it quite endearing.

Link also thought it was also quite likely that Zelda read that entire tea book instead of sleeping.

 

_I can’t believe the Princess is a huge nerd…it’s kind of...awesome._

“I shouldn’t keep you from-er- getting ready. Oh. Breakfast is at the inn, when you’re ready. Kodah and Kayden have offered for us to eat with them.”

 

Link’s stomach responded audibly before he could. He blushed and took a sip of the Akkalan tea that Zelda had brought in hopes of quieting it.

 

“Well it’s good to know your appetite is awake and ready. As if it ever isn’t…” Zelda began walking out of the room. “Try to be no more than fifteen minutes, okay?”

 

Link gave a thumbs up in response as he took a hearty gulp of tea.

 

…Only to promptly slump back down into the confides of his Rito down duvet and blissful water bed.

 

*

 

The Prince did not sleep as well as he would have liked. His high-strung energy kept him wide awake up until the point he met Link last night. Even after Link returned to his guest room for the night, Sidon could not stop thinking of the sleepy Hylian that sat with him only moments before. Truthfully, Sidon would have loved nothing more than to carry Link back to his bed, tuck him in, and perhaps even place a kiss on his forehead. Sidon wasn’t sure if he was upset that his mind allowed that scenario to possess itself over and over.  

 

Because over the course of the night, his mind became bolder with such thoughts.

 

The Prince let out a long sigh before begrudgingly waking up. Sidon had both a large water bed and a sleeping pool in his chambers, and as of late, the Prince found himself slumbering on the surface.

 

He had been partial to his sleeping pool up until he met Link during that fateful downpour. Since then, Sidon wanted to sleep like a Hylian would.

 

The water in Sidon’s sleeping pool now had been replaced with a bathing formula, so he would use it primarily to refresh his smooth scaly skin.

 

*

 

Breakfast was not a meal Sidon had to fix for himself. His father and himself had meals specially prepared for them by a small team of renowned Zora chefs. The meals did not consist of much variety due the Zora’s restricted diet. Most Zora dishes were variations of seafood and Hylian rice, with the occasional greens. Sidon’s absolute favorite meal was raw, smoked hearty salmon fillets, seasoned lightly with Hyrule herb. To Sidon’s dismay, his salmon meals were less frequent during a majority of the seasons, the salmon being abundant in the Lanayru river lands only in autumn.

 

Just thinking about the hearty salmon fillet had Sidon’s stomach verbally complaining.

 

When Sidon finally got dressed into his silver regalia and various royal adornments, he found his meal waiting for him in the palace dining hall. To his delight, it was a hearty helping of seaweed salad and a large tuna steak. It wasn’t that Sidon was ever disappointed with meals that were prepared for him-quite the contrary; there was very little the Prince ever complained about, especially involving food.

 

That was, unless even the slightest hint of that dreaded spicy green mustard was touching his fish.

There was nothing the Prince thought he could dislike more than wasabi. Which was unfortunate for Sidon because his father couldn’t seem to eat fish _without_ it.

 

*

 

The hall in the Zora Palace was of course designed with the Royal Family’s loftiness trend in mind, with a domed ceiling thirty feet in height. It housed a space large enough to host every Zora in the domain as well. A large luminous stone was suspended from the middle, providing light for when the daylight through the open concept windows had set. While it was reserved primarily for the Royal’s family’s meals, the hall was also occasionally used for community-wide feasts and celebrations.

 

“If you weren’t up so late, my Prince, perhaps you’d be able to wake on time.”

 

Sidon turned around, mouthful of salad, to see none other than Muzu, apparently already at his grouchy peak.

 

“Eh couldnft sleepf.” Sidon explained, still chewing.

 

Muzu rolled his eyes. “Please. Do not speak while eating, Prince Sidon. You know that behavior is uncouth.”

 

“But you’re the only one around. It’s completely fine.” Sidon said after finally swallowing.

 

“Hylia help me.” Muzu breathed. “Just be sure to be on your best Princely behavior tonight, as the Princess of Hyrule will be joining us for a formal dinner.”

 

“Tonight? Dinner? What about Link- er, the Hylian Champion? Will he be joining us as well?” Sidon gave Muzu his full attention now. A formal dinner with Link? How exciting! Well, a formal dinner along with Princess Zelda, Muzu, and his father. The thought of it already had his head tail wagging.

 

“Don’t worry. Of course the Hylian Champion is invited. If for anyone’s sake to behave, please do it for him at least.” Mumbled Muzu.

 

Sidon tilted his head. “What do you mean by that?”  

 

Muzu gave Sidon a deadpan look without answering.

 

Sidon ate the remainder of his meal in silence, mind wandering a thousand miles a minute.

 

_I wonder if Link attended Royal dinners in the past? Being the Princess’ Knight and all, surely, he must have excellent etiquette being around royalty so much, that’s a funny thought, Link doesn’t seem to think different of me, or act in a particular way, despite my title- he always has I suppose. It’s a good feeling…I wonder if he and Zelda already left for Vah Ruta…perhaps, I could…accompany them?_

Realizing the pair very well may have already departed for the Divine Beast, Sidon abruptly stood up, taking one last hefty bite of tuna, rushing out of the room before Muzu could even begin lecturing him again.

 

Muzu sighed and whispered to himself. “King Dorephan…your children are helpless.”

 

*

 

Zelda couldn’t have asked for a better day to make the trek up Ruto Mountain. The highland air flowed in between the cliff sides much like the river below, keeping travelers cool under the late summer sun.  

 

Link cautiously walked behind Zelda as she took what seemed to be hundreds of photographs, journal entires, and observations. He wasn’t sure if any Lizafos were still skulking around the Zorana hills, as it seemed to be one of their prime areas to camp in. He recalled the treacherous hike to Zora’s Domain while Ruta was on its rampage; sheets of rain soaked him to the bone and camouflaged Lizafos armed with shock arrows were waiting at every turn.

 

Today, however, was defiantly a much more pleasant hike.

 

And Zelda was pleased she could enjoy Link’s company as they surveyed vistas of Lanayru’s grand waterfalls and pine forests on their way to the Divine Beast.

 

“It’s beautiful out here. Don’t you agree?” Zelda smiled and turned to her knight.

 

Link was standing near the edge of a cliff side, still scouting for any suspicious monster activity. He turned around and gave a shy smile and simple nod.

 

_Not that he’s ever been particularly chatty, but, today he seems…off. I wonder if it’s because of...Vah Ruta. After all, that’s where Lady Mipha…_

 

Link had a habit of keeping a stoic demeanor around Zelda, just like she remembered him. Though Link had softened his knightly protective behavior since they were reunited, Zelda was determined to crack open his shell a little more. When he was ready to of course.

 

Yes, the past few days were hectic with travel and socializing, but Zelda truly was happy now to finally have some alone time with-

 

“HEYYYY! LIIIIINK! PRINCESS!”

 

Zelda whipped around, startled by the voice calling up the path they came up from. 

 

_Prince Sidon?_

“W-wait…..wait up!” before the large red Zora was even in view, Link and Zelda could hear the Zora Prince’s short breaths. While the Prince boasted in strength for combat abilities on land, his muscled body was defiantly built for swiftness in water.

 

Zelda couldn’t help but find it a little amusing to see Prince Sidon’s large dignified form all but waddle up the hill to meet them. He had clearly been running quite excessively to catch up If But if Zelda was being completely honest with herself, she was mildly disappointed Prince Sidon showed up at all.

 

Link on the other hand, seemed to have perked up, and either he found Sidon’s jogging to be funny too, or Link was happy to see him.

 

_Probably both._

“Prince Sidon! I- uh- we weren’t expecting you to come out all this way.”

 

Sidon was still catching his breath with his hands on his knees. “I…decided….to…come…join…the two….of you.”

 

Link approached the Zora Prince, still easily being towered by him even in his hunched over state. “Take it easy, big guy.” Link smiled as he padded Sidon’s arm.

 

Zelda fiddled with the sleeves of her shirt. “I thought perhaps you would have…other duties to attend, so to speak.”

 

Regaining his stamina, the Prince stood back up to his full height, giving Zelda a gleaming smile. “With such honored guests staying at our beloved Domain, my only duties are to ensure the wellbeing of my visitors! Yesterday was a little busier than anticipated, but today, allow me to accompany you.” Sidon bowed.

 

_So…formal…annoyingly formal._

“Oh…well that’s very kind of you to offer Prince Sidon, but I think…”

 

Zelda nervously looked over to Link, who appeared delighted. Link gave her a firm nod in response.

 

_I suppose there’s no harm in it…besides, maybe now Link will be a little more…voluble._

Zelda returned a warm smile to the Zora Prince. She swore in that moment the Prince’s face resembled a Hylian retriever puppy that was eager for approval.

 

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s get a move on then.”  Zelda swung her arms dramatically as she began walking again.

 

Sidon spared Link a quick glance, beaming. “Wonderful! And might I add, tonight my father formally requested the two of you to join us for dinner.”

 

Zelda couldn’t help but turn her head just to see Link’s reaction. Sure enough, Link was now the one who looked like a Hylian retriever.

 

_That part of him hasn’t changed a bit._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm not loving this pace. I think I'm gonna speed things up. I want the exciting things to ensue. Just nervous about writing it/ making it work well. Feel like this pace is boring, then again, I'm writing this for shits and gigs.


	3. River Snails & Anxious Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More low-key fluff, with the dorks attempting to flirt.   
> Link has some dubious food.   
> Sidon is easily amused.
> 
> Still slow, still have no idea where this is going~
> 
> Hope you enjoy regardless!
> 
> Also friendly reminder that none of this is proofread whatsoever so take it easy grammar nazis! ~ ^___o

 

 

The trio continued to journey where Divine Beast Vah Ruta rested and if Link was being honest with himself, he actually felt a bit out of place. Zelda may have dubbed him the Hero of Hyrule and all, but that didn’t make him a royal. Despite being the Princess’ personal knight 100 years ago, along with being in service to the Royal Guard prior, now Link was insecure with such titles. Of course, he would accompany Zelda whenever she requested, it was the least he could do for her. But Link did not feel like he was that same appointed knight, with what little memories he had.

Yet here he was, ultimate duty fulfilled, with his closest friends being members of royalty. And a _royal_ dinner to attend tonight, that had him both anxious and excited; excited for the food at least.

For now Link quietly paced along with his royal companions, as Zelda made continuous observations with Sidon being innocently inquisitive in response.

“It’s sort of like a book you see, like an encyclopedia. But you can record data simply by taking photographs.” Zelda would explain to the Prince. 

“A book that can take photographs? How curious!”

Something about seeing Sidon’s large form awkwardly squatting down next to Zelda as she showed him the compendium contents made Link’s heart swell. He observed the pair with an amused smile, taking the opportunity to eat a few snacks he had packed with him.

“Link! You never showed me all the wonders of this mysterious device! It’s truly fascinating!” Sidon called out to Link just as he happened to have a mouth full of apple.

Not sure how to respond, Link shrugged. It’s not that he hasn’t shown Sidon the Sheikah Slate at all, they just more or less had other topics of discussion. That and he also wasn’t completely literate with ancient Sheikah technology. Link tossed a couple apples in Sidon’s direction, offering to him and Zelda. Luckily the Prince had decent enough reflexes to catch them.

“Oh. Thank you Link. However, I find apples to be too sweet my liking.” Sidon spoke shyly, handing both apples to the Princess at his side.  

Zelda giggled. “Apples are too sweet? Wait until you try Link’s fruit cake recipe.”

“It’s a personal preference, however it’s not an uncommon one for us Zora.” Sidon explained. 

Link dug through his pack to find something else the Zora might find more palatable instead.

“Oh Link, it’s no trouble. I did in fact bring something for myself.” Sidon reassured. Slipping his hand into his small leather pouch on his belt, Sidon produced a handful of river snails. _Live_ river snails.

Link’s eyes widened. “Are those…snails?”

As gracefully as one possibly could place a snail in their mouth, Sidon did so, nodding.

Link had his fair of eating dubious meals in times of desperation, but eating raw snails, seeing _Sidon_ of all people, eating _raw snails_ , made Link quiver.

Strangely enough, Zelda seemed relatively unbothered. “I think Link just has a bit of, resentment, let’s say, towards small semi aquatic creatures, such as snails. And frogs.” She teased.

Link glared at Zelda, begging her not to explain further.

“Oh, how rude of me. Would you like to try one?” The Prince offered.

Zelda politely declined. “No thank you Prince Sidon. I’m sure Link would love one though! He eats anything you put in front of him.” The princess gave Link a devilish smirk.

_Uhh…._

Before Link could even process what she had said, Sidon had squatted down in front of him, presenting him a snail the size of a sun shroom.

“Here you go my friend!” Sidon beamed, kneeling down to Link’s eye level. His tail was even doing that adorable tail wag again.

_Damn. How could I possibly disappoint that face?_

Link didn’t even care for roasted snails, let alone raw ones, even if they did give him stealthier abilities for a few hours.

He was never good at saying no, and especially saying no to Sidon, if their first encounter at the Inogo bridge was saying anything.

Zelda looked particularly amused at the situation, even going as far as searching the species of snail and the special properties it contained in the slate’s compendium.

Link hesitantly took the snail from the Zora’s large hand into his own. He stared down at the slimy creature, innocently unaware it was about to be eaten.

Link’s face was heating up, burning to the tips of his ears, which were also beginning to drop slightly. Quickly, he pressed the shell to his lips and as he squeezed his eyes shut, Link audibly slurped the snail into his mouth, gracelessly leaving some slime behind on his face. Link gave Sidon a bashful _thumbs up_ after he finally managed to swallow it.

_Surprisingly…I’ve had worse._

“ _Guhhh_ …” he sighed with relief.

“Not a big fan I presume?” Sidon chuckled.

Zelda looked as though she could barely contain her laughter.

“Better...cooked...” Link said meekly.

“Ah.” Sidon began, standing up to his full height. “I suppose Hylians do have a preference for cooked food. But I promise you won’t have to eat snails tonight my friend!” Sidon gave Link a firm pat on the back, nearly causing him to fall over.

_Anything but snails please. Although…I’d eat more in a heartbeat if it makes you smile like that…_

_*_

It didn’t take Zelda long to figure out what was wrong with Vah Ruta when the three finally managed to get inside the Divine Beast. The main panel that had controlled Ruta’s trunk had been disabled so Zelda merely had to reactivate it with the Sheikah Slate.

Sidon hadn’t been so close to the Divine Beast since he and Link appeased it together many months prior. Before that, Sidon had been inside Ruta with Mipha when he was very young and hardly remembered any of it. Naturally, Sidon was hesitant to climb into the interior of the beast. It was after all, where his sister breathed her last.

Sidon’s hand caressed the patterned wall of the colossal structure as he wandered the perimeter in awe. Up until now, Sidon had been very talkative. Now Sidon was as quiet as the lake water at the break of dawn. He was mesmerized by the foreign intricate design of the ancient Sheikah.

And thinking of the last time that he had been here. With Mipha.

 “Sidon?” Link called out softly.

“I had been wanting to return here ever since the day you set my sister free.” Sidon began without turning to face him. “But father forbid me. At least until…it was over. And now that I’m here, I somehow feel…even more empty. As if finally seeing Ruta would give me complete closure.” Sidon sighed. “I suppose not.”

The Prince felt a small hand on his forearm. Link was looking up to Sidon, eyes glazed with compassion. “We can go outside, if you want. I’m not…too fond of this place either.”

Sidon pulled his hand away from the wall and stood silently for a moment before turning to Link. With a small grin Sidon replied, “I’d like that.”

 

*

 

The pair sat outside on Ruta’s entrance platform, their legs dangling over the edge. Like the previous night, Link and Sidon were content in their mutual silence for now. They had a stunning view of the entire Domain and all its glory from Ruta. The afternoon sunlight shimmered like diamonds against the luminous stones.

Link had vague memories just like this, spending time atop the mountains of the Divine Beast, overlooking the Domain with the Zora Princess Mipha. He couldn’t help but smile that the one he sat next to now was none other than the Prince himself, Mipha’s little brother. Sidon.

And he couldn’t help but feel a tinge of guilt for these feelings he was beginning to recognize. 

“I’m sorry I- uh- fell asleep on you last night.” Link spoke up.

Sidon chuckled. “Was I comfortable at least?” 

_Yes._

Link couldn’t possibly have been able to conceal his blushing at the Prince’s innocent teasing. “Well I meant…falling asleep while we were supposed to..uh.. hang out. But I guess I did _that_ too.” Link scratched the back of his head. It was something he often did absentmindedly, and everyone else seemed to notice except him.

The Prince let out an amused huff, some air exhaling through his gills, causing Link’s hair to tousle a little bit.

“You are…pretty comfy though, I must admit.” Link smirked.

The look Sidon was giving him now caused Link’s heart to flare. Sidon’s topaz gaze was gentle and his lips curved in a delicate smile. For someone as big and seemingly intimidating as the Prince, he held the most serene kindness in his expression.

Link removed his gaze shyly, only to look down and see the Prince’s large hand resting right next to him. Taking a silent, deep breath, Link carefully removed his hands from his lap and placed them to his side, just shy of Sidon’s contact.

“I was just thinking,” Sidon began, gazing upon the Domain in the distance. “When I was appeasing the Divine Beast with you, and how, well, how exciting it was.” The Prince chuckled to himself. “I know it was under incredibly dire circumstances and all, but, it was quite adventurous. I daresay it was one of the most exciting things to happen to me in a century!”

Link had to laugh at that. “Really? Even after nearly becoming an Octorok snack? That wasn’t exciting enough?”

Sidon shook his head bashfully, laughing. “Oh, my friend. We seem to have very bad ideas to what we find… _exciting_ or _adventurous._ ”

“If that’s the case, I have countless more stories that involve my bad ideas.” Link snickered.

“Oh I don’t doubt that one bit! From what you’ve told me so far…I fall incredibly short in comparison.”

Link suddenly sputtered a high-pitched laugh, immediately becoming flustered at the sound.

“What’s so funny?” Sidon grinned at the now red faced Hylian next to him.

“You. Short.” Link gestured dramatically to the Zora. 

“Ah. I suppose that was the wrong choice of words. However, if I am comparing myself to my father…” Sidon teased.

It took Link a moment to realize that when he placed his hand back down from his small outburst, he did so directly on top of Sidon’s. Yet the Prince didn’t seem to mind…or notice?

He had felt Sidon’s hands before, the day the Prince enthusiastically thanked him for saving the Domain from the Divine Beast’s rampage. They were so… _large_. And gentle. And surprisingly soft for a warrior’s grip. Link figured it was an attribute of the Zora’s skin.

And yes, the Hylian and the Zora Prince had shared a hug or two, being fully embraced with Sidon’s powerful body, but something about the touch of the Zora’s hand in this moment made it far more special.

They were alone.

Well, that was until they were abruptly reminded that were in fact, atop the ancient massive mechanical elephant.

Just as both Link and Sidon noticed the contact of the other, the two slowly brought their eyes to each other. Link knew he must’ve been red up to his ears, but he could’ve sworn the second he met the Zora’s eyes, that Sidon was turning a light shade of pink.

The earth-shaking bellow of Ruta’s trumpeting threw Link and Sidon out of their small window of intimacy, the two men practically launching themselves onto the platform, their trembling legs safely away from the edge. Link could’ve sworn he saw Sidon’s head-tail and arm fins flare dramatically in response.   

Zelda’s small voice proclaimed from within Vah Ruta, “Wow!! I think I’ve done it!”

All Link and Sidon could do in their toppled over state was look at each other and laugh shamelessly until the two were lying flat on their backs, cackling.

Link wanted nothing more than to just stay there, lying next to Sidon, laughing until his stomach hurt. Reluctantly, Link rose up, and offered his hand to the Prince.

“Need a hand, my dear _short_ friend?”

Sidon scoffed. “You aren’t going to let that one go anytime soon, are you?”

Allowing Sidon to stand to his normal towering height, Link looked up, shaking his head. “Not a chance.”

 

*

 

            The return journey back to the Domain felt much quicker, despite Sidon running to catch up with Link and Zelda on the way up. Perhaps it was because Sidon’s mind was processing his thousands of thoughts of what had occurred atop the Divine Beast.

            _He put his hand on mine. He put HIS hand on MINE. Link, my beloved friend, Hero of Hyrule..Champion…could he possibly…share this affection? Oh goddesses…his laughter alone could instantly raise the flowers back to full bloom after a thousand-year drought!_

_And  I could swear he ate that river snail just to amuse me…it was…rather endearing._

            The Prince was very skilled at concealing his inner thoughts as he carried casual conversation with the Princess.

            “That Divine Beast truly is fascinating. I was able to open Ruta’s mechanics onto the Sheikah slate, reactivating their response. However, I do not think I could get Ruta to obey my every command. I suppose in some way, Ruta is still bound with Mipha.” Zelda sighed. “I couldn’t hope to master the Beast the way your sister did though, I’m sure. She was incredibly skilled as Champion.”

Sidon frowned.

_Mipha_ _…Please forgive me._

“Oh.” Zelda began, noticing Sidon’s subtle change in demeanor. “Prince Sidon, my apologies if I am saying too much. Being with Ruta today must’ve been…very difficult.”

“It’s quite alright Princess. It wasn’t easy, but I think I have a better peace of mind now, if I’m being honest.” Sidon replied. Truthfully Sidon was dwelling on the thoughts on his late sister’s love for the same Hylian that he now began to have feelings for. But who could he possibly talk to about the matter? Sure he spoke to Mipha’s statue at times during the night, as if she were present, but how could he talk to her about Link? The only other person besides Link Sidon felt remotely comfortable sharing his deepest thoughts with was the King himself.

_But how in Hylia_ _’s name can I tell father this?!_

_*_

Link had been quiet most of the journey back, leaving his royal companions in each other’s chatty company. He couldn’t keep the quirky smile off his face though, basking in his own thoughts.

_Tonight. I_ _’m going to ask him tonight. After dinner._

Link was determined to ask the Zora Prince on a proper date of sorts, feeling he played his cards right earlier this afternoon.

_There was definitely something there. When he looked at me. I know it._

Link was occupied with himself in front of the mirror in his guest room, fussing over the fringe of his honey blond hair. He was getting ready to attend the formal dinner the King had graciously planned for the visiting Hylians. And as courageous Link may have been on the battle field, he was undoubtedly anxious for the occasion. Not only would he be in dining in the presence with the Zora King, he would also be in the presence of his very formal handsome friend, Prince Sidon.

_I_ _’m going to ask him. I have to._

“You look very nice, Link.”

Startled, Link whipped his head around to see Zelda in the doorway, adorned in her regal blue dress and her hair beautifully braided behind her pointed ears.

“May I come in?” she asked.

Link nodded. Now he felt a little under dressed for the occasion. He wore his champion tunic--that he had thoroughly washed earlier--absent of his gloves, gauntlets, and weapon sash. He had tied his hair into a top knot while letting his sideburn fall in their usual place in front of his ears. He chose to wear the sapphire earrings he bought in Gerudo Town, feeling they complimented his eyes well. He considered himself more cleaned up than usual though, despite being compared to the Princess.

Zelda stood behind him, gazing at their reflection. Link had to admit he was a little bitter she was a few inches taller. It seemed the only person besides children he had height advantage on was Purah, but that was only because she had accidentally aged herself backwards. And perhaps he was taller than Mipha 1oo years ago, but seeing how tall female Zora could get, let alone her own brother sprouting taller than a Moblin, Link was pretty sure he’d always be the small one.

“These earrings are lovely. They suit you.” Zelda said shyly.

“Thanks. You look…you look very nice too.” Link responded softly. The two stood awkwardly for a moment, aimlessly admiring the others outfit. Thinking of the most formal thing he could do I the moment to break the silence, Link turned around to face the Princess and presented his arm. “Shall we..uh..go?”

_Why am I such a dork?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFW the Divine Beast is cock-blocking you.
> 
> also sorry if the formatting is a bit odd.
> 
> Thoughts? Ideas for what should happen next? (even though I already have an idea)  
> Let me know :) I appreciate all the love so far, bless u. Just trying to bless the world with our favourite wholesome dorks~

**Author's Note:**

> FEELINGS?!
> 
> Uhm~ Feedback is welcome. Tell me if you'd be interested in more! I know this is a bit of a slow chapter. Sorry if it's boring and uneventful. Just...experimenting. Haven't written in quite sometime so I'd be keen to know how I can improve.


End file.
